funorbfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Hellfast
Welcome! Hi Hellfast -- we are excited to have FunOrb Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "FunOrb Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Mitäää`? Eikö täälä oo muuta kuin etusivu? =) Jaah 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 10.50 (UTC) Hei Taidan tulla tänne torjumaan vandalismia ja auttamaan ylläpitotoimissa. Antivandaali Keskustelua minusta 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 11.39 (UTC) Kiitos! Antivandaali Keskustelua minusta 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 11.41 (UTC) Huomautus: Teit Käyttäjä:Tiltistä ylläpitäjän ja byrokraatin, mutta nimeni pitää kirjoittaa näköjään kokonaan isolla, koska minulla ei ole oikeuksia. No, kiitos joka tapauksessa! Antivandaali Keskustelua minusta 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 11.46 (UTC) öhm Ok ... Tuun teille joskus 15.00 jälkeen jos se käy? Jaah 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 11.57 (UTC) lollol Spedeä matkit =) ... öhm... onko "se" ladannu viel? Jaah 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 12.00 (UTC) okei Voisin tuoda Lisäosat jos tarvit? Jaah 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 12.04 (UTC) öö Tynkä mallineessa on jokin vialla... Valkosta tekstiä valkosella pohjalla... Jaah 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 12.06 (UTC) Heh, Kopioit varmaan tuon Malline:Userboxin suoraan RuneWikistä. Antivandaali Keskustelua minusta 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 12.12 (UTC) Ok Antivandaali Keskustelua minusta 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 12.14 (UTC) Tein uuden mallineen ja saanko laittaa minulle Rollback-oikeudet? Tämän kommentin jätti TILT. 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 12.25 (UTC) Onnea! Teet varmaankin sivua Armies of Gielinorista. Hieno kuva ja aiotko muokata enän RuneWikiä? Tämän kommentin jätti TILT. 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 12.42 (UTC) Ok Tämän kommentin jätti TILT. 22. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 12.44 (UTC) epäilys Minä muistan kun sanoin että funorb ei kuulu runewikiin.Sitten vielä lisäsin että sillä pitäisi olla oma wiki.Kun sitten luit sen menit heti tekemään funorb wikin.Hauska tarina funorb wikin synnystä =).51r huh715 5. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 10.17 (UTC) juhlat!!!!!! Funorb wikissä on nyt 20artikkelia(Joista minä olen tehnyt yli puolet).51r huh715 6. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 15.37 (UTC) juhlat!!!!!! Funorb wikissä on nyt 20artikkelia(Joista minä olen tehnyt yli puolet).51r huh715 6. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 15.37 (UTC) vandaali funorb wikiin on sitten tullut joku vandaali.anna sille heti bannit.51r huh715 9. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 17.52 (UTC)